The present invention is directed to certain 7-beta-[2-(2-amino-4-thiazolyl)-(Z)-2-(chloromethylene)acetamido]-3-[(subs tituted)methyl]ceph-3-em-4-carboxylic acids, pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof and conventional in vivo hydrolyzable esters thereof. These compounds are valuable as broad spectrum antibacterial agents, particularly useful for the systemic treatment of bacterial infections in man and other mammals; and, in the acid or salt form, as topical or industrial antibacterial agents.
The present invention employs a substantial number of the same 7-amino-3-(substituted)methyl]ceph-3-em-4-carboxylic acid precursors as those employed by Nagakura et al., published Japanese application 61-037788, in the synthesis of certain 7-beta-[D-2-((4-ethyl-2,3- dioxo-1-piperazino)carbonylamino)-alpha-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)acetamido]-3-[( substituted)methyl]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acids. Japanese published applications 58-164593 and 60-11490 describe 7-[2-(2-amino-4- thiazolyl)-2-(chloromethylene)acetamido]-3-methylceph-3-em-4-carboxylic acid and a number of analogs substituted on 3-methyl with a variety of diaza- and polyaza-heteroarylthio groups.